A Short Vacation
by ehehb
Summary: Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff go on a short vacation together, but everything takes a turn for the worst.
1. Hurry up, Elsa!

"Hurry UP, Elsa! You said that you'd be ready by now. Can you believe this; you're even later than me! I've been ready since last night; I -"

Anna turned the corner and looked through Elsa's doorway to see her sister completely asleep on her large QUEEN-sized bed. Elsa's nose twitched a little in her slumber.

"Awww," Anna muttered to herself. _I love you, Elsa 3_ She gently pulled the blanket over her sister. "I guess I can wait however long you need me to."

OFF TO THE SIDE

A DARK FIGURE LOOMS IN THE SHADOWS

SLOWLY IT EMERGES AND PLACES A HUGE HAND ON ANNA'S SHOULDER

ANNA CRIES OUT, STARTLED

"Woah, woah, woah. You okay, there?" Kristoff smiles down at his bride-to-be.

"Oh my gosh, Kristoff, you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that," Anna laughed, playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"Wh-wha?" Elsa mumbled, slowly waking up.

"Oh no, we woke up Elsa," Anna said. As the younger sister rushed around Elsa's room, packing up her clothes and bringing her a hairbrush, Kristoff watched and appreciated the affection they had for each other. _If only I had someone like that._

"Okay, we're ready!"

Elsa yawned. "I'm sorry about earlier, Anna. I've just been so busy lately."

"It's okay, Elsa. We're going on a vacation anyway. Now you can finally relax." Anna beamed up at her big sister.

"Here, let me get that for you." Kristoff took the suitcases that both the girls were carrying to load them onto the large boat that had been prepared for them.

"Thanks, Kristoff," Elsa smiled, regal and beautiful.

"Thanks," Anna said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

His skin tingled where Anna's lips had touched, and he cheerfully carried the luggage to the girls' shared room on the boat.

For hours, Kristoff sat, reclined on the deck of the boat, listening to Anna chatter endlessly with Elsa about how beautiful the ocean was and how excited she was to be vacationing in Corona. They hadn't been back there yet, not since the incident, and the girls were very excited to be seeing their family, healthy and restored to the throne.

Kristoff was glad to be going with them. As the head of the new military of Arendelle, he'd had quite a chunk of work to do as well, and it had really taken a toll on him. Every night he climbed into bed exhausted. His only breaks were taken to see Anna and take naps. As he looked out over the quiet ocean, waves knocking against their boat, he knew that soon everything would be somehow more peaceful.

Kristoff woke to the sound of screaming. "What the-"

"Kristoff, Kristoff, come help! Elsa's hurt…"

He hurried toward the sound of Anna's voice. Turning the corner, he found Elsa lying on the floor with Anna by her side, a pool of blood surrounding them.

"Wh-what happene-" but before Kristoff could even finish his sentence, Anna was talking quickly, telling him what happened.

"Someone attacked her. Someone just came up to us in some small boat and, and they harpooned her. I don't undrestand why. Why would this happen?"

"I-it's okay, Anna. I'm okay. Don't worry." Elsa weakly reassured her sister.

Anna bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears from falling. "Oh, Elsa," she whispered.

"We have to get her back on land, to a doctor or something." Kristoff hurried to the ship's captain to give him instructions.

Elsa smiled up sadly at Anna. "When you run the kingdom, I want you to remember-"

"No, Elsa," Anna cried. "Don't say that kind of stuff. Don't say that like you're going to leave me."

"Anna-"

Suddenly the whole ship shook violently, throwing Anna to the side. The jolt caused Elsa to fall slightly to her left, wrenching the harpoon in painful directions in her stomach. She tried her hardest to stifle any signs of her pain, but couldn't stop herself from letting out a quiet whimper.

"Elsa," Anna said, tears streaming down her face. Her head was starting to bleed from where she'd knocked against the ship's railing.

"Hurry," Kristoff called, running toward the girls. He bent down and gently scooped Elsa up in his arms as Anna used the rail to stand up. They rushed into the body of the ship, and Kristoff laid Elsa gently on her bed.

"Rest here, Elsa. I'm going to get out there and see what I can do. Anna, stay here. Keep her company."

"There, there has to be something that we can do." Anna looked around the room for anything to use as first aid materials.

"Anna, it's okay. I just want you to be safe." Elsa winced in pain, and Anna pretended she didn't notice.

"I'm going out there then. To fight with Kristoff. Even if I can't save you," Anna sniffled, "I will kill those people who hurt you!"

"Anna, Anna! Be careful," Elsa called after her. She looked to her wound, a harpoon piercing her gut. "I-I have to stop the bleeding." She used a tendril of ice from her finger to freeze the metal of the harpoon and break off the excess length. Then she froze the entire rod. She felt the chill pierce her insides. Slowly, painfully, she began pulling out the harpoon from her back, careful to avoid its sharp points.

Meanwhile on the surface of the boat, Anna finally got a good look at their assailants. "O-our own guards?" Anna said to herself, baffled.

"That's right, Anna." Kristoff loomed up behind Anna.

"Kristoff, what are you doing? Stop them! Don't they know that they're attacking their own Queen?"

"Oh, they know. They work for me, remember Anna?"

"Wh-what are you saying?"

Kristoff just smiled at her.

"You can't mean that…" Kristoff walked toward her, pulling her into his arms. "N-no, NO. You, you did this?! You did this? To my _sister_?"

"Please, Anna, all she's ever done is put this kingdom at risk. Put everything at risk. Put you at risk."

Anna struggled against Kristoff's arms, fighting to get loose. "How could you do this to us?"

"I'm saving you Anna. I'm saving _us_."

"What?"

"I don't see how you can love her, Anna. I don't understand. After all the pain she's put you through. After she's hurt you so much. How?"

Anna looked up Kristoff's eyes, which were brimming with tears. "Kristoff. She's my _sister_. Of course I love her. Don't you understand?"

Kristoff's mind travelled back in time, to the family that had abandoned him, to the only creatures he came to know and trust: his reindeer and a pile of rocks.

"No," he said bluntly. "I don't understand."

In a fit of rage, Anna drove her knee upward, right into Kristoff's groin. He staggered backward, doubled over in pain, and Anna took the opportunity to withdraw a dagger she always kept hidden in her right boot. She swiped with it at Kristoff left arm. His body snapped upward in shock at the pain.

"Anna," he said, grasping his bleeding tricep.

In the second that it took Kristoff to bend upright, Anna lunged forward and stabbed him in the stomach. "Don't say my name," she huffed as she twisted the dagger inside him. "I told Elsa I would avenge her." She pulled the weapon out swiftly, ignoring the blood that sprung onto her dress. "I can now consider her avenged." She stared coldly down at Kristoff as he fell to his knees and then his side, gripping his midsection and fighting to keep his intestines inside himself.

"Anna…"

"Shut up," Anna said, turning away. Kristoff watched her braids lift up in the air and knock against her shoulder in that swift motion, and then he let the sky turn into darkness.

 _Anna. Anna I love you. I need you. I just want you to be with me. Anna._

Elsa lay on her drenched bed, gasping in exhaustion and pain. She used another tendril of icy air to stop the bleeding and sighed at the soothing feeling of the coolness. _I have to get out of here. I have to find Anna and Kristoff._ She rolled off the bed, falling painfully onto her elbows and knees onto the floor. She knelt there for a moment, panting, then started crawling toward the side-table. She used the knobs on the drawers to pull herself up, then used the tabletop to stand upright. Gripping her middle, she leaned against the wall and staggered to the stairs.

 _Almost there._

As Elsa reached the base of the stairs, water gushed against the open door, flinging it even out wider. _Wh-what?!_ She limped up the stairs as fast as she could, breathing harder than she ever had before. _I have to get to Anna. She's in danger._ She reached the top of the stairs just as the water reached her waist level. She screamed in pain as saltwater seeped into her wound, spreading into her insides. _I have to get to Anna._ Pushing through the water, she suddenly met with a heavy object. Her eyes widened in shock and disgust.

 _K-Kristoff?! Why is he-_

Finding herself too weak to scream, Elsa pressed on, searching for any sign of Anna. _She can't be dead. She can't be._ She reached the railing in time to see Anna, riding away on one of the attackers ships. _What? Why is she with them? Why is she…?_ Her eyes frantically darted to look at Kristoff's floating body, and she was certain that if she still had any insides left, that she would have thrown them up at that moment. Anna had done this. Anna had hired someone to kill her, with a harpoon for goodness's sake, and then, she had stabbed her own fiance. She had no idea what could have made her sister this way, but her mind could barely handle anymore. In one final scream of agony, Elsa's whole body exploded in a cloud of ice and wintry suffering. Her own sister had planned to kill her, and without even finishing the job, left her on a ship to sink to the depths of the ocean. And the worst part was that she had pretended to care for her. She had promised to avenge her, to help Kristoff, and instead she'd done _this_. Again, Kristoff's lifeless body flashed through her mind. _N-no. This can't be how life is. This can't be the world that I'm in._ In a final eruption of icicles, Elsa let herself fall, sinking down with the ship to the bottom of the ocean.

As Anna rode away, a knife at the back of one of her "guards", she heard a sudden commotion from behind. _Could it be?_ She turned to see Elsa, clinging onto the railing of the ship, a look of horror and disbelief on her face. _I have to go back. I have to save her._

"Guard," she started, but a sudden chill in the air interrupted her. She turned to see Elsa exploding in a fit of ice and frustration. _Wh-what was going on?_ Suddenly an icicle flew out toward her, narrowly missing her and instead stabbing the guard to her left, who had been quietly creeping up on her while she was distracted. _Amazing. Even when Elsa has no idea what she's doing, she's protecting me somehow._ Prodding the guard with her dagger to go back toward the sinking ship, Anna watched as her sister disappeared into the ocean, unable to help her.

"I-I sank that ship," Anna murmured to herself.

"Yes, you did, _Princess_ ," the Guard steering the ship growled at her. Still staring emptily at where their ship had been, Anna numbly thrust the dagger into the guard's kidney and then pushed him aside. She stared down at the water. _Nothing._ Elsa was really gone.

For the first time in her life, Anna was completely and utterly alone. She thought she'd experienced loneliness before, but never, ever had anything made her felt nothing at all like this. She'd killed her own sister. And it only made it worse when the remnants of Elsa's snowstorm fell from the sky, gently landing onto her shoulder and hair. That's when she started to cry.


	2. Kristoff's End

Kristoff stared up at the sky, his last memory of Anna being of her braids swinging away from him. All he could do was imagine her in a wedding dress - he didn't even know which dress she'd chosen; it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride in her gown before the wedding. But what did that matter anymore? He gently laughed to himself, blood spouting out of his mouth.

All this time he'd known Anna he'd treated her like the princess she was, but he'd wanted to treat her like his Queen. That's what Anna deserved. No one could deny that Elsa was fair and just, but Anna was the truly beautiful and compassionate sister. Fiery and elegant when necessary, Anna should be Queen. Anna should have everything she want.

But that damned Elsa, always taking up Anna's time. Why did she love her so much when she had left her alone for so long? She had hurt her so bad? Why did the two of them act as though nothing had happened between them, that all their suffering had not been brought up by Elsa? Had their parents not been tormented enough by their daughter's frightening, weird powers? Had they not died in a storm while out on a voyage to try to find a cure for their beloved eldest? Had they not been attacked because of Elsa's powers?

What kept them together, he could not understand. All his life he had been alone. How was he supposed to understand human companionship? The only person he'd ever loved was Anna, and that was the only person he ever wanted to love.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

He supposed he'd loved his parents when he was young, before they'd left him. He still didn't understand why one day they'd left him there to die. They had taken a small knife to him and slit his wrists, leaving him in the middle of a clearing filled with rocks. When the rocks had stumbled to life, at first he thought he had been dreaming, a last vision before his death, but the next day, when he woke up being tended to by one of them, he knew that somehow it had all been real.

He had a feeling that the rocks knew why his parents had done it, but they'd never told him. And he hadn't let himself think about it too much, for fear of what he might discover.

And now as he lay there on the deck of the ship, bleeding uncontrollably out of his gut and his mouth, he couldn't help but smile, remembering Anna's beautiful face. The only girl she'd ever loved had stabbed him without the slightest bit of regret because he had killed her sister in an effort to protect her. A tear slid down the side of his head. He only wanted to love her. She was his number one.

Clearly, he had never been.

That damned Elsa.

Damned to hell she was now, for that monster was surely going to die. He regretted being so close to her still in his final moments. How he hated her so much and then pretended to love her for Anna's sake was a mystery to Kristoff himself. He'd done everything for Anna, changed his whole life for Anna, and now he was dying because of Anna. Maybe he'd been mistaken. Maybe Anna had been the true poison.

No matter. There was nothing left to do now besides picture her smile as he died.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash. The ship seemed to shake, but he could barely feel anything anymore. Saltwater flooded onto the ship and then into his cuts and innards and he bitterly grinned. That bitch was sinking the ship, with him and his sister still on it. Knowing Elsa's resourcefulness and stubborn attitude, she was probably on her way up out of her room as the water was flooding in, trying to reach Anna and "protect" her.

Well, both of them can die, Kristoff thought to himself, and we can settle this all in Hell. After all we've done now. After all we've been through.

He groaned as water lapped at his chin, spilling into his mouth and his nose. He kept his eyes open as it flooded into him, drowning him. But still, he could see the sun through the haze of the ocean's water. Still he could see the sun. Still he could feel her smiling down on him.


	3. Anna the Queen

Anna sat on her throne, chin propped up on her arm, bored as usual. The room was dark and she was all alone - just how she liked it. She couldn't trust anyone. The people she loved were dead. When Elsa had died, her magic had faded with her, and when she had come home she'd found a puddle of water surrounding a carrot with Sven sadly staring at it. At that instant she'd fallen to the ground and sobbed the life out of herself and when Sven had come to nuzzle her, she could only think of Kristoff and she'd immediately shoved the reindeer away, ordering him to be banished. The reindeer had stared at her, confused, not knowing why he was in trouble and wondering desperately where his beloved Kristoff was.

Beloved Kristoff.

That bastard.

Well, everything was done now and Anna only had herself to rely on. She'd ordered all the guards on secret missions to kill each other and had watched them wreak havoc on each other from the highest tower, until a few of them had caught on and she'd had to descend to them to put out their threat by her own sword.

She didn't even use a shield; there was nothing left for her to protect.

It was that day that she found out just how pathetic her guards were. She'd defeated five singlehandedly without more than a scrape to her cheek, and the remaining seven had fled - though she had managed to chase down and kill three more - like pathetic weaklings. These were the people who had been hired to protect her. And more importantly, these were the people who had hurt her sister.

 _But I'm the one who killed her._

Anna couldn't count the number of times she'd had to shake that thought out of her mind.

Why didn't she just kill herself?

Why kill herself, when there were so many other fuckups left to kill in this world? She wasn't ready to meet her sister or her enemies in whatever afterlife she was destined. Might as well use this time wisely.

Bubbles. Gurgling. A strange blue light. She felt herself, floating up to the surface of something. A staggering pain in her, in her what? Was this her body? Parts of her were numb, parts of her felt icy cold. _Well, I guess that is normal for someone who must be dead._

Elsa's head broke the surface of the water and she gasped as air entered her lungs for the first time in days.

 _What the hell kind of half-assed suicide was that?_ She looked around, confused. She appeared to be in an underwater cave of some sort. How she had survived, she had no idea, and why she was feeling so strange, she could not put together either. She vaguely recalled something, a betrayal. By Anna? How strange. Strange indeed, as everything else was now.

There was an opening overhead but there was no way she would be able to reach it. She dove underwater, looking for an exit from this prison, only coming up when she was truly desperate for air. After what felt like an eternity, she found her way out and weakly climbed up the outside of the cave to rest, breathing hard. She leaned her head back as her chest heaved up and down and she appreciated the feeling of the sun shining onto her face. How long had it been since she'd felt that?

Then she noticed a strange glint, hitting her in the eye. She looked for the source of the irritating light. Glancing down at her hand, she nearly screamed in terror. _W-what?!_ Her left hand was completely transparent. Her mouth gaping, she hesitantly stroked her index finger with her other hand. _Pure ice._ _How can this be?_ When she looked more closely, she could see something pulsing through her glassy hand. _W-was that- Is that … what is that?_ She felt herself becoming sick, and she nearly fell back into the water as she doubled over and threw up onto the cave's rocky outer surface. She felt the rock cut into her knees and shins but there was nothing she could do as she vomited onto the surface and into the water, eyes tightly shut against the outside world. She had no idea what she was throwing up except maybe bile and sea water, but when she opened her eyes, she actually found the energy to scream in terror.

What had erupted from deep within her was the most disgusting mixture of what appeared to be blood and blue slush, with an added consistency of black sludge. Had she finally arrived in Hell? Or had Earth just always been this fucked up to begin with?

She stumbled away from the mess, not even having the energy to feel disgusted by herself anymore, and she took note of her surroundings. She was surprised to see the silhouette of Arendelle off in the distance, but certainly not too far. Surely there would be answers there. She needed to see Anna. She needed to know why she'd done what she'd done.

It was one of those days when Anna had found it impossible to control her urges. She'd ended up in the middle of a circle of rocks.

"I remember you," she screamed at them. "I remember you! Kristoff brought me here before, and I need to talk to you, dammit!"

Slowly, the rocks began to roll open, revealing the strange trolls that they were.

"Ah, Princess Anna. We remember you," one of them said. The children rushed to dance around her skirts, but she brushed them away.

"I need to talk to you about Kristoff. How do he end up here? How did he meet you? Why was he always alone? I need answers and I'm prepared to do anything to get them."

The light shone onto the blade of her dagger, just barely peaking out of her boot.

"And don't doubt that I can cut through rock," Anna said, keeping her eyes and her voice steady.

"... Where is Kristoff?" the leader of the creatures inquired.

"He's dead," she answered simply. Feeling that there was no further explanation necessary, she left it at that. Several of the trolls then burst into tears, turning to each other for comfort. Some part deep inside of Anna, a remnant of who she'd once been, felt a twinge of sympathy, and for a moment she remembered the sweet caring Kristoff who had helped her, protected her, fought with her to save her family. Throwing away these thoughts, she returned her attention back to the main troll.

"Well, then. Please offer me some explanation and I will offer you some about his death."

The troll hesitated for only a moment before agreeing. "Very well. I suppose it's time that we did tell someone about the truth then.

Long ago, we'd been approached by a nearby wandering tribe that said it had a problem with demons. Naturally when this happens, it's a huge issue for whatever people it is, especially a group such as them, for they had no army to speak of and no shaman to protect them."

Anna nodded though she knew nothing about this topic, because there was nothing left to do at this point.

"So we told them the only way to sate the needs of the demons and that was to give it a sacrifice. The best kind of sacrifice would be the blood of the innocent, a young child, and using this blood, we would be able to perform a ritual to cleanse the tribe of their demons. And so they did that. They brought us a child and slit his wrists and left him in the middle of our circle. And then we performed the ritual. However, this did not sate the demons. Instead it enraged them. Just as we had healed the young boys' wrists, thinking the demons were gone, they attacked the tribe mercilessly. Apparently there were just casual demons, but when they saw the tribe harm one of its one, and one so young and innocent at that, they took it upon themselves to deal justice. Who would have thought demons were family people, huh?"

Anna said nothing.

The rocktroll cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, after that we felt for the child so we took him in as our own. Sometimes he would visit other tribes and that's where he developed his love for ice. Stupid child he was at times. Why you would develop a fixation with ice I don't understand."

Anna twitched.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean it that way. At any rate, we offered him whatever support we could, but we weren't his real family and we never explained anything to him. Though I think there was a part of him that wanted to know, most of him didn't. He only asked once or twice as a child, and once he'd become an adolescent he simply accepted that he was not getting any answers, and he seemed comfortable with that. He also took to spending less and less time with us, and we were growing concerned about his isolation, but that was around the time that he met you… so we thought that he would be okay."

The troll paused, but Anna said nothing in response to that.

He sighed deeply. "Well, we gave you your answers. Now please, give us ours."

After a moment Anna said, "I killed him." She registered the shock on the trolls' faces for a moment, then added, "He tried to kill my sister. He turned my own guards against us. It was only natural for me to do so." Though she could hear the quiet sobs of the trolls around her, she could also tell that they agreed with her. They would do anything for their family too.

"Princess Anna," the troll started.

" _Queen_ Anna," she corrected. "There is no other Queen to speak of but me."

The troll swallowed sadly. "We are deeply sorry for your loss, but I hope that you know that you are no longer welcome here."

Anna nodded solemnly. "I understand. And if you wish to pursue me for vengeance, that, too, I would understand."

The troll shook his head sadly. "Just go, Queen. If we think about it, Kristoff was never a part of our family anyway." He shook his head again. "But if we think about it more, we know that he definitely was."

Anna nodded once more, then backed away from the grieving circle of trolls, and she felt a pang of remorse. Someone had loved Kristoff, someone besides her. She wasn't the only one suffering now. Somehow, that felt even more unfair.

Elsa was surprised by how well she could swim now. Though after an investigation of her body, it was not so shocking, she supposed. Half of her body consisted of ice now, including her midriff, her left forearm, her right shoulder, and half of her legs. One of her eyes felt different, so she assumed that that had altered as well, though she had no way of being sure. Her insides also felt weird, and she didn't even want to guess what had happened there.

Swimming swiftly and powerfully, hardly stopping at all, she made it to Arendelle far faster than any normal human could have, if any human could swim that far in the first place. She stood on the shores of her kingdom - _Anna's_ kingdom - and blinked. Had Anna really wanted to be Queen? She'd never felt that kind of impression from her younger sister, and she definitely had never let on about such a desire. What a petty reason to kill a sibling over, anyway. Even Hans hadn't done that.

Groggily, she walked up the shore, her feet eventually touching the tough grasses that grew near the sea, though even those felt welcome against her skin now. She was surprised to feel herself tired, since she barely even felt human anymore, but she found herself collapsing onto the grass and falling asleep. She didn't awaken till hours later, feeling disappointed that nothing had changed, for she felt just as confused and damaged as before.

Anna lay horizontally on her throne, her back and her legs draped over the armrests. Though she wore the crown of the Queen, behind the locked doors of her castle she still only sat on her own throne, not Elsa's. _No one can ever take her place_ , she thought numbly to herself.

It was times like this when she would indulge herself with thoughts of Elsa. Sometimes she could so vividly picture the old Queen that it was as if she was in the room with her.

Like now, she could see Elsa walking toward her, but this time in her vision she looked different. Her left arm was completely made of ice, and her dress, ripped across the middle, revealed that her midriff was as well. _Strange._ Usually Elsa looked just as she did when she was alive, but this time she was walking with a different air and her body was altered by her ice.

"Anna, why?" the vision of Elsa demanded.

This was normal. The Elsa Anna imagined would ask Anna why she was doing the things she's doing.

"Because you're gone," Anna answered as she always did. "There's nothing left for me to do."

"What?" The Elsa seemed confused. "I said, why? Why did you kill me?"

"W-What?" This caught Anna by surprise and she sat up on her throne. "I would never, _never_ hurt you, Elsa. You know that."

"And why aren't you sitting on my throne?" Elsa nudged her head in that direction. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Elsa's accusation made no sense to Anna, and she could only tilt her head in confusion. "Elsa?"

Elsa's bitter laugh echoed in the empty castle. "Don't you recognize me? I know I look a little different, but I think most of me is still the same."

"W-wait," Anna stammered.

"Yes, Anna, I'm still alive."

"Elsa!" Anna cried, hopping off the throne and running to her sister with arms outstretched. When she reached Elsa, she eagerly wrapped her arms around her neck and held her close.

Anna's eyes shot wide open as a sharp pain affected her midsection. "E-elsa?"

"I don't know how you could betray me, or Kristoff. I thought you loved us. I thought you loved me." Elsa's eyes were brimming with tears.

"E-elsa," Anna gasped. "You know I could never hurt you. I would never hurt you. I didn't betray you. I didn't betray Kristoff." Her breath shuddered as she felt herself growing weaker. Her gown soaked up the blood trailing down from her diaphragm. "Kristoff betrayed us. I was trying," gasp, "to avenge you. I didn't think," gasp, "you were still alive on that ship. I wouldn't have left you," gasp, "if I had known." She looked Elsa straight in the eyes. "I promise."

"A-Anna?" Elsa looked completely confused.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna said, struggling to smile. "You know that."

"B-but I... " Elsa removed her hand from her little sister's torso and stared at the blood glistening on the clear surface. "Anna…"

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna whispered, her voice as faint as her pulse. "I always love you."

" _Anna._ "


End file.
